kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Light Novel Volume 10
Kokoro Connect Asu Random II (ココロコネクトアスランダム下) is a Japanese light novel written by Sadanatsu Anda, with illustrations by Shiromizakana. Asu Random II was released on March 30, 2013 and serves as the series' conclusion. Summary The Student Cultural Society face their darkest hour yet when they and the rest of the student body are trapped in a different dimension of the Heartseeds' creation. All students in the "Isolation Dimension" are subjected to different phenomenons, and it's up to the Cultural Club to find the truth behind Heartseed's motives before it's too late... __TOC__ Chapters Chapter 1 - The Will of the God of this World Chapter 2 - The Battle Begins Chapter 3 - Antagonism Chapter 4 - The Shifting World Chapter 5 - The One Thing that Can Change this World Chapter 6 - Final Battle Chapter 7 - Heartseed Epilogue - People are Connected, Wherever They Go Author's Notes Plot Summary "This isn't reality. A space that is isolated from Reality. But without a doubt, as if this place is completed with reality. That's because this world has not changed." Chapter 1 Taichi awakens to find himself lying on the field at Yamaboshi High School. Confused about where he is, Taichi quickly realizes that he is in the Isolation Dimension. Taichi senses how dark and ominous his environment is and decides to walk towards the school building. Suddenly, Iori dives at Taichi, hugging him. Glad to be reunited, the pair try to find the other members of StuCS. The two try their cell phones but learn that they are out of any service area. With no options left, they enter into the school building where they meet their classmates, Watase Shingo, Setouchi Kaoru, and Nakayama Mariko, who have taken note of the weird phenomenon. After they conclude their conversation, Taichi and Iori continue searching for the other StuCS members. They eventually arrive at the school pool where they meet five students and ask if they have seen Inaba, Aoki, or Yui. The other students reply no and suddenly, one of the students starts to act strangely. She repeatedly asks if anyone can see her and begins panicking, even crying a bit. Taichi and Iori immediately recognize she is suffering from a phenomenon and wait for the effects to wear off. When it does, the girl explains that the phenomenon causes someone to be invisible to all senses and forget that the phenomenon exists for its duration, essentially making them a ghost. Taichi and Iori part ways with the girls and hear a scream from the gymnasium. Arriving at the gym, they find a boy screaming, "Get away from me! Get away from me! Dont come any closer!" The guy frantically flees from the gym. The other students in the gym explain to Taichi and Iori that their phenomenon is to randomly cause one person in the group to see everyone else as an enemy and be afraid of them. At that moment, Iori and Taichi realize that in the world they are trapped in, everyone is experiencing Heartseed's supernatural phenomenons. The two continue their search for Inaba and the others but instead find a group of first years having a argument. Taichi recognize that the phenomenon the two are experiencing is "Desire Unleash". Taichi and Nagase break up the fight and explain the phenomenon they were experiencing. Suddenly, Katori Jouji, the Student Council President, announces on the school speakers for everyone to meet in the auditorium. Gallery shoimg4_1.jpg|Inner Cover shoimg4_2.jpg|'Index' Characters.png|A list of all the characters that appeared before Asu Random II 10_003-004.png 10_020.png 10_098.png|Inaba worried with Taichi comforting her 10_144.png 10_189.png 10_269.png|Kurihara Yukina making a speech in front of all the students and Kiriyama is touched by her words. 10_402.png|Everyone is reunited. 10_429.png Trivia *"Asu" (明日) can translate to "Tomorrow" or "Future." *The last Chapter, ヒトツナガリテ、ドコへユク (People Are Connected, Wherever They Go), was the original title of the series before it was changed to Kokoro Connect. This Chapter is also one of the few Chapters in the entire series to be written completely in Katakana in the main story arc even when it should normally be written in Hiragana or Kanji. (Pentagon ++, First Encounter, Date X Date X Date and Couples Battle Royale being the other chapters written in Katakana). *The inner covers of Asu Random II and Precious Time are the only volumes that do no feature any characters. Reference Baka-Tsuki Kokoro Connect Category:Light Novel Volumes